Keep on trying
by luvbooth23
Summary: A little story about what could have happened at the diner that night! Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this little piece ages ago for the fox website, thought I'd post it here as well… My very first attempt at writing fanfiction. There is a short epilogue, if anyone's interested?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**Timeline: episode 2x18, in the diner after singing Keep On Trying**

* * *

Bones:"It's a good old song, isn't it"

Booth:"Right"

Booth leaned over the table, sensing that there was more about this song then she was letting on. And more still, that there was something different about her. She seemed happy, and more content with life. He didn't know what worked this change, but what ever it was, he was grateful.

In those long moments of torment he had had a smile on his face, thinking of her, happy she was not the one being hurt, that she was safe. That was all that had mattered to him. Because he also knew that she would find him, so he didn't even worry about what would happen to him. And now she was here, sitting across the table, singing a song. All loosened up.

He decided to take advantage of her good mood to tease her a little. Flashing his charm grin, he said:

"Who would have thought that Dr. Brennan is capable of doing something so ordinary and irrational as singing an old song in the middle of a restaurant? I guess it takes for me to be kidnapped to have you show other sides of you that I didn't know about."

She flushed and squirmed, but said nothing. Secretly she was very glad he couldn't see what she was thinking.

"Now, come on Bones, no need to get uncomfortable. You don't sing that bad you know, I'm sure I'm worse in the shower."

Once again she shifted uncomfortably, although she couldn't help smiling at the same time. Very fortunate indeed that he hadn't seen the side of me that awakened when I found out that he was missing! She retorted however, putting on her serious face again:

"Actually, it is a proven fact that men over the age of twenty five…"

She stopped as Booth rolled his eyes, and than she started laughing out loud. She had finally realised that he was the one that made her feel like laughing, that made her happy. For the moment she felt content and carefree.

Booth just couldn't stop looking at her, he could see nothing but her face, her curved mouth, her sparkling eyes. Since when am I so easily influenced by another person, that when she laughs my heart feels lighter? Since when has she been that person? Well, forever really.

"What, Booth? What is the matter?"

Embarrassed because he realised how long he'd stared at her, he startled, which caused his leg to hurt so much he winced.

"Er, nothing"

"I knew that I should have taken you to the hospital, you're in pain aren't you? I'll get the car, I'm bringing you there now" she said panicking, as she sprang to her feet.

"Wow, hold on there, Bones, I'm fine"

"No, you're not." She was standing at the table, her voice rising "You were kidnapped, Booth. Kidnapped." Tears began to form in her eyes. "You were gone, I… I… I didn't want you to be gone, I didn't know what to do."

He was surprised by this outburst, and his first instinct was to comfort her, tell her that everything was okay. But for some reason it felt vitally important for him to know what she had gone through, what she had done. I need to know how she feels about me. I can no longer pretend that we are only partners. I need her to be so much more.

His voice was soft, and if she had paid attention she would have heard the vulnerability, insecurity and hope in there. "What did you do?"

She glared at him, angry at herself for being breaking down like this, but unable to stop herself. Defiantly she told him everything. "You didn't contact me for hours. I felt something was wrong. The FBI got involved, but they didn't tell me anything. I had to know, had to get information to find you. I called my dad."

He looked at her in disbelief. She contacted him, for me? Before he could react, though, she went on.

"I asked him for help. We found the bountyhunter in Icepicks room. I found your tooth in the hall, and I, er…, I hit her." The last part came out hesitantly, like she rather would have forgotten her reaction.

she hit her?

She recovered and went on again. "My father made her tell that Icepick was alive still, and he realised that he didn't have you but Gallagher did. The team found the location where you were kept, and I called the FBI. The rest you know."

The defiance and anger had disappeared from her voice. She felt exhausted. Without noticing it she sat down. "I didn't do much to help you" she murmured, and looked over at Booth, who was still silent.

He couldn't believe what she'd done for him, contacting her father for me!, hitting someone because she was concerned. OK, the hitting might happen more often, but never for someone else for me!. Racing to the scene even when the FBI was on the way, for once not rationally considering risks for me!

He started to feel giddy, and it took a second before he could comprehend the meaning of her last sentence. Than he leaned over and lifted her chin, looked in her eyes and simply said:

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. Not only did you find me, and you did, but you were the one that gave me strength. It's always you, Temperance. Always."

* * *

**Well, that's it. Hope you liked it… Let me know!**


	2. Epilogue

Well, I couldn't resist trying a bit of a finish, because of the warming reviews…

So here is the end, hope you enjoy it! It's very much only fluff…

* * *

**Epilogue**

She didn't know how long they had sat like that, his hand on her face, caressing it with his thumb, and both staring into each others eyes. She didn't want the moment to end, the feeling it gave her. She knew that this was one of those moments in life when everything changes, for better or worse. She had had the worsted kind the day her parents disappeared, then her brother. She had ordered herself to stop believing in special moments, to be rational about them. And hadn't experienced a moment for a long time. Not even with Sully. That was why she didn't go with him, because she didn't believe she would ever share that moment with him. In retrospect she had never desired such a moment with him. But she knew the moment was here now. For me and Booth! She had faith in that moment, she had faith in Booth.

Booth could all but see the process that went on in her head, and waited. Waited. Hoped.

Slowly she reached up her hand to hold his hand that was still touching her face. Understanding, he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. As they touched her skin, shivers went all over her body. She reached for his other hand, and gently kissed it, rocking his heart by the simplicity of the gesture. It told him they were equals; partners, friends and from now on together as lovers.

A thought just crossed his mind, and he smiled. Then laughed out loud. his! Bones looked puzzled for a moment, but never showing a sign of retreating, and raised her eyebrow, amused.

"What is so funny, Booth"

"Well Bones, I know someone who's gonna do an 'I told you so'-dance, combined with a 'finally'-sigh…"

She laughed.

"I don't know exactly what that means, but I do know who you mean… Let's go and find her, and the rest of the team. I'm sure they are still worried about your health. Besides, we have a case…"


End file.
